Dear Diary
by 2001SilverRose
Summary: A diary that was found after Kagome committed suicide
1. Lonely

**I DO NOT own Inuyasha the honors go to Rumiko Takahashi**

_Summary: A diary that was found after Kagome committed suicide_

**Dear Diary **

**Chapter 1- Lonely**

* * *

_**Date: 9-9-01**_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_A long as I can remember, I have always been lonely. Nobody really seemed to care about me. Sure people let me hang out with them in the past but they always ignored me; never paid me any attention. My mom is a drunken whore and my dad died before I was even born along with my grandparents. My brother is so embarrassed to have me as his sister that he tells his friends that I am his cousin. That his real sister was a stillborn. The first few times I tried to correct him, it ended up him beating me up so I just gave up. Eventhough my brother is one of the populars; I'm one of the losers. I never get noticed. I am always ignored. Nobody acknowledges me, not even the teachers. The only time I am noticed is when I do something to embarrass myself. I've always been lonely, stuck in my own fantasies. Sometimes I try to act them out, but it only ends up causing me more loneliness. People ignore me more and more. They never look at me or let me hang out with them. The teachers don't even call out my name or grade my homework and my report card. It's like I'm a ghost. Like I never existed and my mom was never pregnant with me and my big brother is the only child. I know that my mom and brother try to think that way but they know it's not true since we live in the same shrine. I would've said house but last month my mom moved all of my stuff to the scary, dark well house that is behind the house. This only added more to my loneliness. This caused me to be more invisible and I'm afraid that one day not only am I going to be invisible at school and at home but everywhere. No matter where I go I'm afraid that the people that see me will only see an empty space. They will slowly forget about me and never say hi or do anything to remind me that I'm still here. Unfortunately, that's coming true. Unless I bump into someone, I am not noticed. I'm starting to believe that I will never be. I'm also starting to believe that I don't exist. That I'm just a wandering spirit that was killed or committed suicide and is trying to fit in again. Only to be disappointed because the person I chose would also suffer the same fate. Oh crap! I hear my mom. Well that's enough writing about my problems._

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome Higurashi_


	2. Beatings

**I DO NOT own Inuyasha the honors go to Rumiko Takahashi**

_Summary: A diary that was found after Kagome committed suicide_

**Dear Diary **

**Chapter 2- Beatings**

* * *

_**Date: 9-10-01**_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_You know how I stopped writing because my mom came home. Well she was drunk and whenever she's drunk she beats me up. It all started on my 4th birthday. I started going to school and I made her look bad in front of my kindergarten teacher. My teacher was a he and my mom thought that he was cute and she always reminds me that I ruined her second chance of happiness. That's around the time she also started drinking. She beat me up day and night and my brother watched. I called him for help but he never helped me. One night I asked him why he never stops mom from beating me up. Wanna know what his answer was? He answered by saying, " You deserve this pain Ka-go-me. It's your damn fault that dad, grandpa, and grandma are dead! You should have never been born!" Then he started beating me up. When my mom saw him beating me up, she cheered him on. It was a monthly thing, then a weekly thing, and now its a daily thing. I always have to cover my bruises with make-up or wear pants and long sleeve turtle necks when I run out of make-up. My mom gave me a huge bruise on my stomach and almost broke my spine. Unfortunately, my brother also decided to join in on the 'fun.' The injuries he gave me were worse than mom's. He hit my head with 3 beer bottles and gave me 7 bruises and even cut me. Many would have yelled for help but I don't anymore. Wanna know why? Because they will beat me up worse than before. Plus, I'm so used to the pain that I feel nothing. Nothing at all. My body just goes numb after the first hit. My brain shuts down and I feel like a lifeless doll. But tomorrow is going to be worse. Tomorrow is my birthday and the 16th anniversary of my dad's and grandparents' death. On this day, I get beat up to the point to were I almost die. My mom and brother burn me and whip me. Heck, I think I saw acid somewhere in the kitchen. I just hope that my shitty life just ends tomorrow because if it doesn't, I don't know how much longer I can live for.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hay guys and yes this is another sad depressing story. Like the last one this one comes from my feelings of sadness. Some of the parts of the story are true and some aren't. Let me give you a hint so you can figure out which ones are true. **

**First hint: I come from a very loving family**

**Second hint: Most of my friends that I hang out with make me feel like I am not important.**

**Hope you guys figured out which ones are true and which ones are not. This story is going to have about 7 chapters and maybe a one-shot sequel. I'm not sure yet but I'll let you guys now. Hope you guys had a great day and please review if you can. Californiaroseluv out!**

**P.S**

** heather . murray . 9237**** I am going to talk about the inu gang just be patient with me ok**


	3. Death

**I DO NOT own Inuyasha the honors go to Rumiko Takahashi**

_Summary: A diary that was found after Kagome committed suicide_

**Dear Diary **

**Chapter 3- Death**

* * *

_**Date: 9-11-01**_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Wanna know what happened today? Today some airplanes crashed into the Twin Towers and to tell you the truth I 'm not really shocked. I mean someone always dies on my birthday. For example, my father, grandparents, and my two best friends. Yes I used to have best friends. It all started around middle school. People used to make fun of me and beat me up. It kept going until a group of people befriended me. Their names were Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. They were well-known for saving people from bullies. Shippo and Miroku were the ones who noticed me first then they told Inuyasha, Sango and Kilala. It was a really weird experience for me. Nobody except for them wanted to help me. Especially, Shippo and Miroku. They were always right next to me. They even didn't want to leave me alone to go to the restroom! After a month or so, I started warming up to them. I told them about my problems at home and my were also really protective over me. They didnt even let Inuyasha touch me without threatening him and didn't want me to hang out with Sango and Kilala with other girls because they were afraid that the other girls might find ways to break me. It was annoying at times but I was really happy. Before them, no boy wanted to go near me without wanting to beat me up. I was really glad to have them as my best guy friends. I thought that this was finally it. That I finally found the happiness I would forever have. But I was so young and foolish in those days. Being the stupid girl I was, I told my mom about them. She found out were they lived and everything. She also came up with an amazing plan to make my life a living hell again. When she was in high school she took acting classes and she thought that she could use that to her advantage. My birthday was coming up in three days. She invited the gang to go to my house and celebrate my birthday. They all agreed and kept this a secret since they were doing a surprise party for me. On my birthday, well let's just say that being the cruel bitch my mom is she killed Shippo and Miroku and blamed it all on me. Inuyasha, Sango, and Kilala didn't believe her at first until she showed them a video of "me" running over them. Then, they believed her and told/texted everyone at school that I killed Shippo and Miroku. I tried to convince them that it wasn't me. I told them that I walked to the ramen shop on the corner to get my paycheck from my boss. Unfortunately, they let their anger and grief to get the best of them and beat me up. They banged my head into the wall and rolled me down the stairs. At that night, I cried because not only were the two people that ever cared about me dead but my mom once again found a way to destroy me. The next day, the police came and arrested me. I went to court and told the judge the whole truth. My boss was even nice enought to bring in the video that was taken of me getting my paycheck at the same time Miroku and Shippo were killed. I was found innocent but the school didn't want to believe that so they continued to treat me like trash. Also, that was around the same time that the teachers stopped grading my test and homework. Oh no! My mom is calling me with her motherly voice. I guess my brother and her just want to see me in pain. Oh well, what can I do? I have the shities life and I have no control of if. I hope my birthday wish can come true and I can die today.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hay readers! Hope you liked chapter 3 of _Dear Diary_. Please review and follow if you can and see you next time! 2001SilverRose out!**


End file.
